Baby (Dragon Ball GT)
|-|Infant= |-|Teen= |-|Adult= |-|Baby Vegeta = |-|Super Baby Vegeta = |-|Super Baby Vegeta 2 = |-|Golden Oozaru = Summary Baby (ベビー, Bebī) is the first main antagonist in the anime series Dragon Ball GT. His name is a testament to his being what Dr. Myuu refers to as his "baby." Power and Stats Tier: 4-A |''' At least '''4-A Name: Baby Origin: Dragon Ball GT Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Tuffle/Machine Mutant, descendant of the Tuffle King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Ki Manipulation and sensing, Body Manipulation, Regeneration (at least high-mid), Possession, knows all techniques of whomever he's possessing, True Flight Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Stronger than Baby Saga Super Saiyan 3 Goku) | At least Multi-Solar System level (After being further powered up by a great amount of additional Blutz Waves, Baby greatly overpowers Baby Saga Super Saiyan 4 Goku) Speed: FTL+ (faster than Super Saiyan 3 Goku, can keep up somewhat with Super Saiyan 4 Goku) | FTL+ reaction and combat speed (reacted to and kept time with Super Saiyan 4 Goku) Lifting Strength: At least Class E+ | Superhuman Striking Strength: Class XPJ Durability: Multi-Solar System level(was able to withstand attacks from Majuub, Goku (Super Saiyan 3 and 4) Piccolo and Goten) | At least Multi-Solar System level (tanked Super Saiyan 4 Goku's 10x Kamehameha without a scratch) Stamina: Very high Range: Likely multiple solar systems Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Baby's intelligence is high and very combat smart. Weaknesses: Baby is superfluously prideful and very susceptible to being taunted. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' *Body Manipulation, Liquefaction, and Regeneration' – As a side-effect of his liquefying ability, Baby's body is malleable and can form different shapes; in his adult form, he forms himself into a ball, right after escaping Vegeta's body. Additionally, he can regenerate himself so long as one single cell of his body is intact, as shown after his apparent destruction at the hands of Goku, Trunks, and Pan on M-2. *'Possession' – Baby liquefies himself in order to enter through a cut or scrape in his target's skin. Although he has some strength of his own, Baby's combat abilities are best suited to exploiting the full potential of a host body. It appears that when he has chosen a permanent host, he begins to alter the host's appearance to mirror his own (as evidenced by the appearance of Super Baby Vegeta). As he gains more power through possession, Baby's own physical body appears to mature as well. In his first appearance, Baby is a skinless, mechanical infant. When he appears before Goten, he is blue-skinned and appears to be somewhat of a teenager, with facial markings and his standard outfit. Finally, when he escapes Vegeta's body, Baby's shape has reached adulthood. Baby's state of puberty is apparently met upon his first transformation as Baby Vegeta, as evidenced in the Japanese dub by his voice becoming raspier. After possessing a host, Baby combines their power with his own. He decides whether to plant an egg inside the victim before leaving them, or to completely seize their energy. The eggs he inserts in potential victims eventually hatch, releasing a substance that alters their mind into becoming willful servants to the parasite. He also gains the ability to assimilate the techniques of those who he has possessed, although under his usage they emit a pink aura rather than the color they emit when used by their untampered host. Potential victims appear to be the most vulnerable when they are at the pinnacle of their power, as Baby waits for Goten, Gohan and Vegeta to ascend to their Super Saiyan forms before possessing them. **During his fight with Vegeta, Baby Gohan and the possessed Goten trap Vegeta in a ball created by the two flying around him at high speeds. While in this ball, Baby seems able to create ghost-like images of Gohan and Goten, both speaking with his voice. *'Evil Plans''' – The physical attack used by Baby to kill Dr. Myuu on M-2. *'Revenge Blast' – A technique used by Infant Baby where he releases an Explosive Wave through his scream, causing severe damage to his surroundings. As Great Ape Baby, his screams are capable of causing collateral damage. *'Eye Flash' – A technique similar in essence to the Solar Flare, where Baby releases a bright flash of light from his eyes, blinding his opponents temporarily. *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast ''Ki Blast]' – The most basic form of energy wave. He can fire them in the form of multiple razor shards of energy to create wounds so that he can enter a body through. *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' – A technique where Baby launches a barrage of ''ki blasts. He uses it in his teenage form against Goten, and later as Baby Vegeta against Uub. Temporary hosts *'Mystic Attack' – Used by General Rilldo when possessed by Baby. *'Buster Cannon' – Used by Trunks when possessed by Baby. *'Kamehameha' – Used by Gohan when possessed by Baby. It is blue in Baby Gohan's first usage, but seems to turn pink in color later on. The technique appears to defeat Piccolo in a single strike. Baby Vegeta *'Afterimage Technique' – The ability to move swiftly enough that an image of its user is left behind. *'Destructo Disc' – A razor-sharp disk of ki used against Uub. *'Final Flash' – A technique Baby Vegeta uses against Goku and Uub. In the Japanese dub, when he performs the Final Flash, he declares "Big Bang Attack" launching the blast. In the FUNimation dub, this was changed to Baby calling out "Final Flash" (possibly to avoid the confusion experienced with the Japanese dub, coupled with the fact that FUNimation Entertainment's dubs have never used the words "Big Bang Attack"). *'Fistful of Pain' – A punch used against Goku by Baby Vegeta (Super Saiyan). Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' – A technique where Baby launches a barrage of ki blasts. He uses it in his teenage form against Goten,[5] and later as Baby Vegeta against Uub. *'Revenge Death Ball' – A technique used by Baby Vegeta. It is a large black ball of ki that would have killed Goku had Supreme Kai not rescued him at the last minute. This technique is similar to the Spirit Bomb, as Baby has to draw energy from his slaves in order to use it. However, this accumulation of power is only needed once, with the power being evidently stored within Baby Vegeta's body, as he is able to generate it at will upon each subsequent use. . Great Ape Baby *'Crushing in Hands' – Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta grabs his opponent in a powerful grip and crushes their bones. Baby Vegeta used this technique in an attempt to crush Super Saiyan 4 Goku. Crushing in Hands is Great Ape Baby's Throw in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Gigantic Flame' – A technique used by Great Ape Baby. He launches streams of intense flames from his mouth capable of engulfing much of his city in a blazing inferno. *'Mouth Energy Wave' – Great Ape Baby fires enormously devastating mouth blasts from his own open mouth. *'Super Galick Gun' – Great Ape Baby's full-powered variation of Vegeta's Galick Gun, capable of destroying an entire planet if appropriately charged. Baby uses the Super Galick Gun while Vegeta's body is in the Golden Great Ape transformation. **'Continuous Super Galick Gun' – A technique used by Great Ape Baby as a frenzied attempt to destroy Super Saiyan 4 Goku. Baby prepares the wave of a Super Galick Gun, but only releases concentrated energy bullets from within it. *'Flaming Death Ball' – A Revenge Death Ball coated in a flaming layer. *'Revenge Death Ball Final' – A fiercer version of the Revenge Death Ball technique used by Great Ape Baby. *'Explosive Wave' – Used against Super Saiyan 4 Goku. *'Howl' – As Great Ape Baby, his screams are capable of causing collateral damage. Key: '''Baby Vegeta (Base, Super, and Super 2) | Golden Great Ape Baby '''Note: The statistics of Dragon Ball GT/Movie characters are clearly part of a separate continuity, and as such tend to differ greatly from the current canon. Note 2: '''This includes Baby Vegeta, where Vegeta was just a host of Baby, this is GT Vegeta's main page Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kirby (Kirby) Kirby Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Possession Users Category:Hybrids Category:Chi Users Category:Hax Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mutants Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 4